


A Friend in Need...

by AceCavalier



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, absolutely not, and by that I mean it absolutely is, everyone lives in the same city and Byleth is a questionable driver, this definitely isn't based on something that happened to me today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceCavalier/pseuds/AceCavalier
Summary: Byleth's reckless driving lands her in a bad spot, but she's lucky she has Dimitri to be there when she needs him.





	A Friend in Need...

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and written in literally an hour. It's also very much inspired by a little incident involving me, my car, and a very slippery ditch earlier today... oops? Car and I both fine thanks to a very close friend of mine, and I got a cute little idea out of it to get me through a bit of a slump.
> 
> Currently meant to be working on four different fanfics and a trade piece and what do I do? This. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, will my writing of Byleth's character ever be consistent? Probably not.

“_Dimitriiiiiiii!_”

Byleth’s voice was so loud that Dimitri winced, pulling the phone away from his ear.

“Byleth? What’s wrong?”

“_It’s my car,_” she huffed into the speaker. “_I… drove into a ditch…_”

“What?!”

“_It was an accident!_”

Dimitri was already up off the couch, racing to grab his keys and shoes. “Where are you? Are you alright?”

“_Yeah, I’m fine, but…_” a pause, and when she spoke again he could practically hear her pouting, “_my car is stuck._”

Phone pressed between his cheek and shoulder, Dimitri fumbled to get his sneakers onto his feet without falling over. “Stuck? Should I call someone to tow it?”

“_No!”_ Dimitri winced at the volume. “_I, uh… can’t afford that right now… Don’t you know someone who can help? Anyone??_”

Like who, Sylvain? In fact, out of his whole group of friends he doubted any of them would even… Hold on. He quickly swiped through his phone and added a new contact to the call. It rang a few times with no response, and Dimitri was a moment away from giving up when he heard a blip and a smooth, cheerful voice.

“_Well, well, to what do I owe the pleasure?”_

“Claude!”

A gasp on the other line, from Byleth. “_Claaaaauuude!_”

Dimitri was glad he was still holding the phone away from his ear.

“_Hold up, Byleth?! What’s wrong?_”

“_Do you know someone who can help me rescue a stuck car?_”

A pause. Dimitri, now with both shoes on, stepped out the front door and made it to his car before Claude finally answered.

“_You know, you’re lucky you know someone as clever as me. It just so happens that my friend Raphael is a mechanic and he’s in your area. Where are you?_”

“_Uh…_”

The phone cut out briefly as Dimitri turned the ignition. Byleth’s name flashed up on the dashboard screen with a small heart next to it – her addition, of course. Absolutely not his idea at all. Underneath her name was Claude’s with a winking face next to it. That one, at least, really _hadn’t_ been his idea. Dimitri made a mental note to fix it in case someone borrowed his phone.

“Any street signs?” he asked. “I’m on my way to help.”

A chuckle from Claude. “_Since when do you know anything about cars?_”

“_He doesn’t_,” replied Byleth simply. She managed to give a vague address that was, thankfully, not too far away.

Claude was quiet again for a few moments. “_Done! Raph’s on his way. He’ll get you on the road in no time, trust me. And if he can’t, between him and old Dimitri there they can probably drag it out with their bare hands._”

“Claude that’s… that’s highly unlikely…” Dimitri tried to keep his focus on the road and not on how ridiculous that image was in his head. He had to wonder, though, if Byleth would be impressed…

“_Thanks, Claude._” Byleth hadn’t seemed to pay any mind to the joke. “_I owe you for this, big time._”

“_How about a dinner date and we can call it even?_”

Dimitri coughed – loudly. There was another laugh from Claude.

“_Hey, I meant all three of us! It’s been ages since we’ve all seen each other, after all._”

“_That’s actually not a bad idea. What do you think, Dimi?_”

Of course Byleth would use that nickname in front of Claude. It _was_ a good idea, however, and it would be nice to thank Claude for his help.

“Sure,” he said, turning onto what he hoped was the road where Byleth’s car would be. “That would be great.”

“_Perfect!_” Claude sounded genuinely excited. “_Let me know once Raph gets there, I’ve gotta go. And hey, Byleth: cars are for driving on the road, yeah?_”

“_Don’t make me cancel that dinner_.”

A laugh and a click, and Claude was gone.

The road had been the right one, and Byleth had been thrilled to see Dimitri arrive, greeting him with one hell of a bear hug. As for the car, it was well and truly stuck, with one wheel hanging in the air and the car on such a severe angle that Dimitri was surprised it hadn’t tipped all the way over. He managed not to make any comments about her reckless driving until Raphael arrived with his truck and was able, after a few false starts and a lot of dust, to free the poor vehicle.

Once they were back home, showered, and lying together on the couch, Byleth sprawled over his chest and his arms curled around her, she looked up and give him a wicked grin.

“You know, watching you try and drag a car out of a ditch… would have been kind of hot.”

Dimitri’s blush must have reached his shoulders from how flushed he suddenly felt.

**A few weeks later:**

Felix couldn’t believe it. He considered himself a highly experienced driver capable of handling any and all road conditions. He could out-drive every single one of his friends, even Byleth with her never-say-die manoeuvres that were always toeing at the very edge of legal. Felix could’ve driven circles around her.

And yet here he was, standing in the pouring rain, with his car bogged in a muddy gutter.

Pathetic. Embarrassing. Humiliating. Ingrid would hound him about it for weeks, not to mention having to deal with any repairs his car might need. After a long day in terrible weather, it was the very last thing Felix wanted or needed to deal with. He shut his eyes, tilted his head back, and let the rain soak him. It never got any easier, did it?

The roar of an engine stirred him from his wallowing. He looked up the narrow backroad he’d travelled down to see an old hulk of a truck lumbering towards him. What in the world…? Its horn thundered at him and a hand emerged from the window. A hand belonging to an arm wearing an oddly familiar sweater… As the truck scuttled closer and Felix could make out the person behind the wheel, his eyes went wide.

To a chorus of groans and whines, the truck came to a stop in front of him and Sylvain leaned out of the window, wearing his stupidest grin yet.

“Hey there! I heard there was a drop-dead gorgeous guy around here needing a hand. I’m guessing that would be you, am I right?”

He threw in a wink for good measure, and Felix was glad the rain hid the fact that his eyes were suddenly watering. He’d never wanted to kiss that idiot more than he did in that moment.


End file.
